demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakuto Kunai
by Angel White|affiliation = *Grand Empire *Nightless City **Nightless Castle|marital = Single|species = Human|gender = Male|age = *30(Akira Oono) *45(Hakuto Kunai)|height = 187|eyes = Black|hair = Black|novel = Volume 01|manga = Manga Volume 01|anime = Episode 01|voice = Kenjiro Tsuda|eng = Josh Grelle|webnovel = First Arc}} Akira Oono a.k.a. Hakuto Kunai is the male protagonist of the series Maou-sama, Retry!. He was the creator of the game Infinity Game after 15 years the game was waxed, but he was dragged into another world trapped in the body of the Last Boss Hakuto Kunai. Appearance Hakuto Kunai is a tall man with penetrating eyes, long black hair and black eyes, wearing the appearance of mafia boss. He is almost always smoking a Cigarette, which reinforces his image as a mobster. Personality Akira Oono He is that of an very sociable single man, and shy with women, he does not like violence against humans and demi-humans, he does not like to be accused for crimes he did not commit. Though he will not hold back once he has a justification for his actions. In terms of category, he would be considered an ordinary person, but when he decides on something, he has quite the guts. He has been trained by long gaming experience and a life as a working adult, so he is incredibly skilled at being a capable actor in a variety of situations. Akira also has a tyrannical personality who sees the world only from her own perspective and never considers it any other way. When he decided that his old game was incomplete he decided to create another one without ever considering the opinion of the other players or his friend XXX, this led to a permanent separation from the two, Akira never considered apologizing. Akira is aware of her personality flaws and seeks to make up for it with subordinates who can fill in the gaps. He had fun playing his game by killing as many players as possible or watching them kill themselves as an evil god, but he refused to do the same in the new world because it was not a game. Although he tries to sell himself with a good citizen, he had no qualms about stealing Luna's money or leaving White drunk to cloud his memories of their time at the hot springs resort. True Personality The demon lord of the great empire is a tyrannical man by nature, he does not care about other people's lives and would be willing to sacrifice as many as are necessary to achieve his goals. His assistants thought Kunai was a talent scout, he himself recruited or kidnapped all the members in the committee of the Nightless Castle. Tahara noted that if he had not accepted the job offered by Kunai, he would probably not be alive. Although tyrannical he can also be generous to his subordinates, he helped Tahara with money to keep his sister in a comfortable life. He saved Kirino Yuu from the death penalty and gave Yuu a laboratory where could perform all forms of atrocities in the name of the search for the mysteries of the human body. Kunai gave Shizuka, a serial killer without purpose, a way to use his skills to contribute the society of the Great Empire. He found Nomura Takefumi who had sunk in a depression pit after his wife's death a new purpose in life. Yuuya, a Hikikomori could have access to all the games, anime that he wants and live in his isolated, room as long as he killed the players that entered his area. If Kunai-True had met Luna, if he hadn’t killed her, his relationship wouldn’t be much different from what Kunai-Akira has with Luna, but in Aku’s case he would have left her behind without thinking twice, since Aku doesn’t have nothing that could interest Kunai-True. Plot He created the Infinity Game, and for 15 years remained a administrator and player, with termination of the game server contract Akira Oono was transported to another world in the body of Last Boss Hakuto Kunai. Volume 01 Volume 02 Abilities Hakuto Kunai's body is extremely resistant and possesses superhuman strength, rapid regenerative ability backed by recovery items, and various physical damage abilities that have made him one of the most powerful beings in the new world or the most powerful. Borrowed body and ability of the game’s last boss, but the inside is that of a salaryman called Akira Oono. Fitting of a last boss, his status is exceedingly high, and a special mention would go to his health that can even be called out of this new world. Only players who had reached level 30 (the maximum in the game) could damage the final boss. Players below that level didn’t even deserve a battle against the Demon Lord, in the game, the Demon Lord dodged machine gun fire and even shotgun scatter shots. Of course, even players with maxed-out stats couldn’t keep up against him. Just like the final boss of an RPG, it was nearly impossible to damage the Demon Lord without burning through all sorts of items. At a glance, you would think he is invincible, but he doesn’t possess any resistance against ‘magic’ that’s not in the game, so he is an incredibly unbalanced existence. Parameters Oono Akira (5).jpg|Parameters Oono Akira (4).jpg|Administrator Rights First Skill Assault.gif|First Skill:Assault Second Skill Blind.gif|Second Skill: Blind Third Skill Thunderclap.gif|Third Skill: Thunderclap Level 1 Health: 40,000/40,000 Vitality: 600/600 Attack: 70(+50) Defense: 80(+20) Speed: 60 Magic Power: 0 Magic Defense: 0 Abilities and Powers Attribute Skill * First Skill: Assault * Second Skill: Blind * Third Skill: Thunderclap Battle Skill * Berserk; * Forced Breakthrough * Drain * Pressure * Pinpoint * Certain Kill * Instinct * Leadership * Revenge * Prudent * Foresight * Enlightenment * Conqueror * Pulverize: Creates a Giant Hammer. * Peerless * Limit Break * Isolation Survival Skill Recovery; Fighting Spirit; Two-Faced; One Cut Above; Meditation; Medical Science Decisive Battle Skills Tyrant; etc. Special Ability Admin (Administrator Rights) -?- -?- -?- Equipment 'Weapon: Sodom’s Fire.' Knives that can be used for throwing or cutting. Number of uses – Infinite. As an additional effect, it can cause Burn at a certain rate. 'Armor: Assault Barrier.' Nullify attacks from any that have not reached lvl 30. Durability – Infinite. Uneffective against magic that doesn’t exist in the game. 'Demon Lord’s ring – Satan Ring.' The last miracle of a Throne. If chaos and destruction were to be brought to the world, it would fulfill many a wish. Rather than bringing light to the earth, it would be more desirable to reconstruct from zero. 'Personal belongings: Imperial Code.' An item that’s given to the Player that defeats Kunai. It actually doesn’t have any effect at all. This item doesn’t show an effect in the game, but the real world. 'Personal belonging: Mild Heaven.' It is the most popular tobacco in the Grand Empire. Rather than being bad for the body, it recovers Vitality when smoked. Trivia * Hakuto kunai original name was Akira Oono, but about 1 years later Akira changed the name to the current. * Kunai and all the members in the committee of the Nightless Castle are level 1. The skills and stats are already strong, so the exp they need to level up has been set at skyhigh points. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Grand Empire Category:Human Category:Infinity Game